Farther Away
by yamigirl99
Summary: When a girl (OC) saves Kaiba’s life, deservingly he repays her by saving her life. But what will happen when Kaiba starts to fall in love with her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

'…': thoughts

"…": speaking

"_italics_": speaking in other language

Farther Away

_When a girl (OC) saves Kaiba's life, deservingly he repays her by saving her life. But what will happen when Kaiba starts to fall in love with her._

Saving Me

'I need to stop taking threats from Pegasus! It always leads to the middle of nowhere and gets me into messes I want nothing to do with.' Kaiba paused for a moment. He had been wandering though the woods for the past hour. 'How am I supposed to get out of here? How do I even know that I'm not going around in circles?'

A creature moved in the bush to Kaiba's left, but he gave no acknowledgement. The beast jumped from the bush extending a dagger to Kaiba's face. Kaiba took a step back in shock. The creature in front of him was a tall, dark skinned man. He had long black hair worn half in a braid and half just hanging loose. Something odd about the man caught Kaiba's eye. There was a red handprint tattooed across his face.

Suddenly, a young girl jumped down from the tree above Kaiba's head, knocking the dagger out of the man's hand. In the same instant, she crossed her two knives at the base of his neck. Seeing that their leader was in trouble, three more men came from behind the shadows. The girl pulled her knives back to her side, cutting the throat of the leader. His body fell back into the bushes.

This was the queue for the others to attack. Kaiba stood in the background watching the girl fight. She dodged every advance made on her and never missed a strike. It wasn't long before two more of the men joined the first one on the ground. The last man had become desperate and was striking wildly. He got own lucky blow which struck the girl in the abs. Her eyes widened in pain, but she ignored it long enough to take one last stab at her enemy. When she pulled back her knife the tip was covered in blood and she looked up just in time to see him drop dead.

After putting her knives away, she clutched her side. Her world began to grow dark and she fell to her knees. The pain coursed through her entire body now and her darkened world began to spin. Kaiba stood transfixed; he couldn't take his eyes off of her, nor could he move. He watched as she fell face first in the dirt. This action brought Kaiba back to reality. Hesitatingly, he knelt down and rolled her over. She was still very much alive, but completely unconscious. Blood was pouring from her wound, he had to stop it. He looked around, but found nothing of use. Then a thought struck him. He ripped off the bottom of his trench coat and tied it tightly around her wound. He picked her up and continued out of the forest.

Finally, he reached where the woods ended and the city began. He pulled out his cell phone and called his driver to come pick him up. When the limo stopped to let him in, Kaiba laid the girl on the seat across from him.

"To KaibaCorp, Mr. Kaiba?" The driver asked.

"No, to the mansion."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." The driver replied shifting the limo into drive.

Kaiba's eyes kept wandering over to the limp body across from him. She had long, wavy black hair that beautifully framed her delicate face. She had a nice figure and well defined muscles. No matter how hard he tried Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off the girl and he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. The whole scene was playing over and over again in his mind.

Eventually they arrived at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba brought the girl to an empty room and placed her gently on the bed. He called one of KaibaCorp's doctors.

The girl slowly blinked her eyes open. The scene around her was strange and unfamiliar. When everything came into focus she jolted up into a sitting position. She had no clue where she was or what was going on. She got up and began trying to escape. Kaiba, who had been sitting in the room waiting for her to wake up, quickly stood to attempt to calm her down. Eventually he was able to get her to stay in one place, but she wouldn't let him touch her.

"Calm down!" Kaiba demanded, "Who are you? What's your name?" The girl didn't respond but simply stared at Kaiba blankly. "You don't speak English do you?" Kaiba asked. The girl's blank stare continued. Kaiba asked his question again this time speaking slowly and enunciating, "What…is…your…name?"

_"My name? My name is Elanya." _The girl replied.

"Elanya?" Kaiba repeated. He had no clue if this was actually her name but it had been her answer and it did sound like a name.

"_Anya_" She corrected amiably as she clutched her side and sat back down on the bed. All the movement had caused her wound to start hurting again. At that very instant the doctor came in. The girl heard him say something to Kaiba and than walk towards her. She wanted to back away but was in too much pain.

Apparently, the doctor had something he wanted to do or to check with concerning her wound. As he approached, Anya tried to keep him away.

"Mr. Kaiba, could you hold her still, I can't do this with her flailing around." The doctor asked politely.

Though not used to being asked to do things, Kaiba did as was requested. He took hold of Anya's shoulders to keep her in one place. She looked up into Kaiba's eyes and stopped struggling. His eyes were a cold, ice blue but there was still something about them. He was a stranger to her and she was in an unfamiliar place, but looking into his eyes made her feel safe. She had become unaware of what the doctor was doing and had focused on Kaiba. For some reason she couldn't look away from him, she didn't know why.

Eventually Kaiba let go and she sat up. The doctor left the room and Kaiba began to follow him. He knew he couldn't leave for too long; he didn't want Anya to hurt herself. He normally wouldn't have cared, especially since he didn't know her, but he felt almost obligated to ensure she was safe.

As he was about to reach the door, the girl called out behind him, "_Wait_." He turned around slowly to face her. "_Name? Your name?_" Anya questioned. Then she paused trying to remember the word he had used, "Name" she said uncertainly.

Kaiba was surprised when he heard her speak English, but soon realized that she had learned the word from his question. "Kaiba." He answered bluntly and walked out the door.

Anya had quickly realized that there was no way she would be able to leave this place, not that she wanted to anymore. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that this Kaiba had helped her and that she was safe here. The pain so powerful and there was nothing she or anyone could do about it. She was tired but the pain kept her from sleeping so she stared out the window longingly.

The door opened behind her. She turned her head abruptly to see a short little boy walk into the room. "Hey Seto what are you doing in here?" the boy asked. Kaiba had come back with his laptop so he could get work done and keep an eye on Anya at the same time. Then the smaller boy noticed Anya, "Who's she?" he asked.

"That's Anya. It's sort of a long story but she saved my life." Kaiba responded.

"Cool. But why's she here?" the kid asked.

"She's hurt and needed medical attention." Kaiba answered simply. Anya could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't a very open person, but she guessed that there was a reason for that. "She doesn't speak English." He added as a side note.

The boy walked up to Anya and held his hand out. "I'm Mokuba." He introduced. Anya cautiously shook his hand. Mokuba smiled widely and for some reason began laughing. A small hope in the back of his mind believed just maybe this girl could be the key to changing his big brother back to the way he used to be.

Thanx for reading my story. I hope you liked it. Please message me and I'll try to get the second chapter up soon.


End file.
